Blog użytkownika:AgaDream^^/Żу¢ιє вєz ¢ιєвιє ❤całe opowiadanie❤
PROLOG Stoimy na wieży Eiffla. Wokół noc. Noc tak ciemna jak nigdy. Wieje zimny wiatr. Paryż wygląda jak zawsze, każdy mieszkaniec mógłby powiedzieć, że to tylko zwykły księżyc, gwiazdy i ciemność, że nic się nie stało. Jednak prawda była inna, przynajmiej dla nas. -Wygraliśmy...-szepnąłem, tym samym przerywając ciszę, trwającą od dobrych dwudziestu minut.- Wygraliśmy.- powtórzyłem. Tym razem głośniej. Odwróciłem się w stronę biedronki. Samotna łza spłynęła po jej policzku. Nie rozumiem. Właśnie raz na zawsze pokonaliśmy Władcę Ciem, a ona płacze?- Co się stało My Lady? Przecież nam się udało.- Połorzyłem dłoń na jej ramieniu. Spojrzała na mnie. -Tak Kocie, wygraliśmy.- na twarzy miała cień uśmiechu.- Tylko, że... - przerwała, a jej oczy znów się zaszkliły.- teraz nie jesteśmy już potrzebni.- kolejna łza.- Możesz mi coś obiecać? - spytała ocierając przy tym mokre poliki. Jej ton był bardzo poważny. Nie wiedziałam o co chodzi, więc tylko pokiwałem głową na znak "tak".- Dobrze, a więc ,proszę, obiecaj mi, że dopóki na ulicach Paryża nie będzie zła i niepokoju- zaczęła, tym samym tonem co wcześniej.- nie będziemy się przemieniać.- nic nie mówiłem. Nie wiedziałem co mam powiedzieć. Wlepiłem w nią zdziwione spojrzenie. Biedronka podeszła do mnie i mocno przytuliła. Odwzajemniłem gest. -Będę tęsknić.- szepnąłem. -Ja też.-odpowiedziała. Po czym zniknęła w otchłani nocy. Czy to już koniec? Czy nigdy nie zobaczę My Lady? Rozdział 1 Minął tydzień od zakończenia działalności superbohaterów. Pierwszy tydzień bez biedronki. Tylko siedem dni, a ja już tęsknie. Myśl, że może nigdy jej nie zobaczę nie daje mi spokoju. Tak mnie kusi, by wypowiedzieć te dwa słowa i skakać po paryskich domach w lateksowym kostiumie. Jest mi cały czas smutno, ale obiecałem i muszę dotrzymać danego słowa. Za to Plagg to inna historia. Teraz je jeszcze więcej camemberta, a myślałem, że tak się nie da. Ciągle tylko śpi i je, jednak to mój jedyny przyjaciel, z którym mogę porozmawiać, o tym co teraz czuję. Usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi, na które odpowiedziałem cichym "proszę". Do pokoju weszła Nathalie z teczką w ręce. -Dzień dobry Adrien. Oto twój plan zajęć na ten tydzień.- powiedziała, wyciągając do mnie rękę z kilkoma, spiętymi kartkami. -Dziękuje.- odpowiedziałem bez entuzjazmu i zacząłem przeglądać tabelę z pierwszej strony. -Za pół godziny wychodzisz do szkoły.- rzuciła na odchodne i wyszła. Westchnąłem. Mój grafik był, jak zwykle, napięty. Kwami opuścił swoją kryjówkę. -Adrien, radzę ci się zbierać, bo znowu wyglądasz jak siedem nieszczęść.- skomentował Plagg. -Ty nic nie rozumiesz.- kolejne westchnienie.- Ja za nią tak bardzo tęsknię... -Zdziwiłbyś się... Ja cię bardzo dobrze rozumiem.- powiedział z pewnością w głosie.- Też się tak kiedyś czułem...- dodał ciszej. Spojrzałem na niego zdziwiony.- A teraz daj mi mój camembert!- czy nasza rozmowa zawsze musi schodzić na ser? No trudno. Podałem kotopodobnemu stworkowi kawałek śmierdzącego camemberta. -Dlaczego się tak czułeś? Przez kogo?- zapytałem patrząc jak zajada się serem. -Wiehsz to byla thka jednka- powiedział przyełykając swój przysmak.- kwami biedronki.- powiedział już wyraźnie. Pokiwałem głową ze zrozumieniem. Po chwili zawołała mnie Nathalie. Tak starałem się żeby iść do szkoły, a teraz zrobiłbym bardzo dużo żeby zostać w domu. Zszedłem schodami w dół i udałem się w stronę samochodu... Rozdział 2 Śiedziałem na lekcji. Nie mogłem skupić się na tym co mówi nauczycielka, ale udawałem, że jej słucham. Moje myśli zajmowała biedronka. Dlaczego chciała, abym obiecał jej tak straszną rzecz? Boje się. To dziwne, bo gdy walczyliśmy z Władcą Ciem nie czułem lęku. Jednak wiem, że teraz mam do tego więcej powodów. Boję się, że nigdy więcej nie zobaczę biedronki. Boję się, że moje życie będzie tak nudne jak wcześniej.Boję się, że do końca istnnienia będę samotny. Czasem zastanawiam się czy nie poprosić WC o to by powrócił? Może to dobry pomysł? Tym bardziej, że teraz na próżno karmię tego darmozjada, Plagga. Bardzo ciekawi mne też jedna rzecz. Skąd mam Miraculum? Mój kwami nie chciał nic powiedzieć. -Marinette, czy ty mnie wogóle słuchasz?- nauczycielka zwróciła się do mojej koleżanki, tym samym wyrywając mnie z zamyślenia. Odwróciłem się do tyłu i ujrzałem czrwoną twarz mojej koleżanki. -Ja, um... Nie słuchałam pani. Przepraszam.- powiedziała cicho. -Ach Marinette...- westchnęła wychowawczyni.- No trudno. Adrien przypomnij nam o czym mówiłam.- no to wpadłem. Natychmiast zaczęły piec mnie policzki. -Bo ja, ten, no- zacząłęm.- Ja też pani nie słuchałem.- byłem pewny, że moja twarz ma teraz barwę buraka. -Tego już za wiele! Marsz do dyrektora!- krzyknęła i wskazała palcem na drzwi. Powoli zwlokłem się z miejsca i spojrzałem na Marinette. Czekała aż wyjdę. Ruszyłem w stronę drzwi, a koleżanka za mną. Postanowiłem, że zagadam do niej. Rzadko rozmawialiśmy. Miałem wrażenie, że dziewczyna za mną nie przepada. -Co myślisz o Biedronce i Czrnym Kocie?- zacząłem. Posmutniała. Co się takiego stało?- Coś się stało?- zniepokoiłem się. -Nie, nic mi nie jest.- odpowiedziała i wysiliła się na uśmiech. Odpowiedziała bez zająknięcia, czy mi się wydaję?- Tylko już wcześniej zastanawiałam się nad tym pytaniem i doszłam do wniosku, że teraz nie będziemy kończyć lekcji przed czasem.- powiedziała z wielkim uśmiechem, a ja się zaśmiałem. Nie sądziłem, że jest aż tak fajną koleżanką. Nie spędzaliśmy razem dużo czasu. Nagle stanęła, a ja spojrzałem na nią zdziwiony. Zauważyła to i jeszcze bardziej się uśmiechnęła.- Jesteśmy pod gabinetem dyrektora.- zachichotała. -Ach, no tak.- odpowiedziałem odwzajemniając gest. Otworzyłem drzwi i weszliśmy razem do środka. Rozdział 3 Dyrektor tylko dał nam upomnienie. Nastempnom lekcją była godzina wychowawcza. Tym razem postanowiłem słuchać nauczycielki. Ojciec i tak będzie zły. -Dzień dobry!- do klasy weszła pani Bustier. Klasa odpowiedziała jej charaketrystycznym przeciągniętym przywitaniem.- Chciałabym powiadomić was o bankiecie organizowanym przez burmistrza Bourgeois. Dzięki Chloe cała klasa jest zaproszona.- zaczęła wychowawczyni.- Żeby wejść do środka trzeba przyjść z partnęrką, w przypadku chłopców, lub partnerem, w przypatku dziewczynek i obowiązkowo musicie mieć maski. Wydarzenie odbędzie sią za równy tydzień, od godziny 18:00, w hotelu Le Grand Paris.- cała klasa wydawała się być zainteresowana. Zastanawiałam się kogo mam zaprosić, a może wogóle nie iść na ten bankiet? Czy będzie tam Biedronka? Nie, raczej nie. Przecież nie mieliśmy się przemieniać. W sumie interesuje mnie, to jak ludzie przyjęli odejście bohaterów? Przez ostatni czas siedziałem w domu bez żadnego kontaktu z rzeczywistością. Gdy skończą się lekcje poczytam biedrobloga. Nagle na moją ławkę wpadła zawinięta karteczka z napisem "do Adriena". Otworzyłem liścik i przeczytałem starannie napisane literki. "Zaprosisz mnie na bal Adriskarbie?" Nie musiałam się długo zastanawiać, żeby wiedzieć od kogo jest ta wiadomość. Ukradkiem spojrzałem na Chloe, na co dziewczyna puściła mi oczko. Nie ma mowy! Na peno nie zaproszę tej laluni! Mam już jej serdecznie dość. Cały czas klei się do mnie na przerwach, chodzi za mną i zwraca się jak do dziecka. Mam najdzieje, że jeśli wogóle pujdę na ten bankiet, to mnie nie pozna. *** Reszta lekcji minęła spokojnie. Cały dzień unikałem blondynki jak ognia. Postanowiłem napisać do Nino. Do: 785 346 243 Kogo zapraszasz? Od: 785 346 243 Zdardzić ci sekret? Trochę wybiło mnie z rytmu to pytanie. O co może mu chodzić? Do: 785 346 243 Tak Od: 785 346 243 Masz zły numer XD Rzeczywiście! Numer się nie zgadza... Ale chętnie popiszę z osobą z takim poczuciem humoru. Do: 785 346 243 W takim razie przepraszam Od: 785 346 243 Nic nie szkodzi! Ja chętnie bym jeszcze popisała. Jeśli chcesz Do: 785 346 243 Oczywiście, że chce! Ale teraz nie mam czasu. Do napisania! Zapisaono numer 785 346 243 jako IBF. Od: IBF Bay! Bay! Wydaje się miła. Może będę mógł z nią porozmawiać o moich problemach? No nic... Okaże się później. Rozdział 4 Poprzedniego dnia nie wydarzyło się nic ciekawego. Kolejny nudny dzień w szkole. Kolejne nudne lekcje dodatkowe. Czy tak teraz będzie wyglądać moje życie? Nie miałem nawet czasu żeby popisać z nieznajomą. Obudziłem się. Promienie porannego słońca wpadały przez ogromne okno oświetlając mój pokój. -Witaj kolejny bezsensowny dniu!- powiedziałem sam do siebie i poszedłem się ogarnąć. Gdy wrociłem zastałem Plagga, który zajadał się swoim serem. Połknął właśnie ostatni krążek leżący na talerzu. Dlaczego jeszcze go trzymam? Niewiem. Może mam nadzieje, że Władca Ciem powróci? Do wyjścia miałem jeszcze dużo czasu, dlatego postanowiłem obejrzeć wiadomości. Usiadłem na kanapę. -W hotelu Le Grand Paris odbędzie się Bal Jesienny zorganizowany przez burmistrza Bourgeois.-mówiła prezenterka. Bankiet! Na śmierć o nim zapomniałem! Co ja teraz zrobię? Pewnie wszyscy już mają parę. Ja naprawdę nie chce iść z Chloe! Potem się nad tym zastanowię.- Paryżanie liczą na obecność Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Mamy nadzieje, że bohaterowie zjawią się na uroczystości, ponieważ chcielibyśmy im podziękować.- Z tymi słowami mnie olśniło. -Pójdę na bal jako Czarny Kot! Co oznacza, że nie muszę zapraszać Chloe!-wstałem i powiedziałem uradowany. -Czy ty przypadkiem o czymś ni zapomniałeś?- zapytał Plag, na co ja tylko posłałem mu niezrozumiałe spojrzenie. Kwami tylko westchnął.- Obiecałeś coś swojej Biedronce.- Posmutniałem. Plagg ma rację. Nie mogę się przemienić. Wyłączyłem telewizor i opadłem na kanapę. Nagle usłyszałem dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości. Od: IBF Hejka! ^^ Co tam słychać? Kolejna rzecz, a raczej osoba, o której zapomniłem. Chyba muszę się zastanowić czy nie mam sklerozy i ograniczyć spożycie masła. Do: IBF Nic ciekawego, a u cb? Nie czekałem długo na odpowiedź. Od: IBF Tak samo, tylko, że dzisiaj wyjątkowo wcześnie wstałam. Uśmiechnęłem się do telefonu. W końcu ja też wcześniej wstałem. Ciekawe czy ona mnie zna? Zapytam się. Do: IBF Znasz Adriena Agresta? Co odpisze? Co odpisze? A co jeśli mnie nie lubi? Stop. Dlaczego się tak stresuję? Przecież nawet jej nie znam. Odpisała! Od: IBF A ty znasz Biedronkę? Zdziwiła mnie ta odpowiedź. Do: IBF No tak... Od: IBF To odpowiedziałeś sobie na pytanie. Chyba każdy w Paryżu zna te osoby. A co jesteś jakąś jego fanką, że pytasz? Myślałem, że wybuchnę ze śmiechu! Fanką? Normalnie nie mogę. Ale to nie jej wina, że nie wiedziała. To ja jej nie powiedziałem. Co nie zmienia faktu, że jest to śmieszne. Do: IBF Jak już to fanem. Ale nie. Muszę kończyć. Pa! Móje samopoczucie po rozmowie z nieznajomą polepszyło się o 100%. Zadowolony udałem się w stronę limuzyny. Rozdział 5 Lekcje minęły szybko i spokojnie. Miałem świetny humor, a Chloe przestała za mną latać. Dzień- marzenie. Tym bardziej, że dziś piątek. Wróciłem po szermierce do domu. Czas szybko mijał na oglądaniu telewizjii i przeglądaniu internetu. Rano obudziłem się w złym humorze. Wiem, że śnił mi się jakiś koszmar, ale nie pamiętam tego, co nim było. -Ej Adrien, rusz łaskawie swoje cztery litery i przynieś mi z kuchni camembet!- krzyknął mi do ucha Plagg. Jeszcze bardziej mnie zdenerwował. Nie będę go już więcej znosił. -Nie ma z ciebie żadnego pożytku.- powiedziałem i szunąłem pierścień z palca. -Nie rób t...- zdążył powiedzieć kwami zanim zniknął. Westchnąłem i schowałem miraculum do pudełka i odłorzyłem je na biórko. Potrzebowałem chwili spokoju. Sięgnąłem do ostatniej szuflady i zaczęłem ją przeszukiwać. -Jest.- szepnąłem sam do siebie. To co trzymałem w rękach to moja największa tajemnica. Coś o czym nie wie nawet Plagg. Ostatni raz wyjąłem ją w dniu pokonania Władcy Ciem. Wdaje się, że to zwykła książka, stare skórzane obicie z wygrawerowaną literą "A", ale dla mnie to naprawdę ważna pamiątka. Gdy byłem mały dostałem ją od mamy w prezencie. Był to szkicownik, w którym miałem nauczyć się rysować, jednak zostawiłem go na specjalną okazje. Otworzyłem na pierwszej stronie. To tutaj niecały rok temu starannie zapisałem "Dziennik misji". Na następnej kartce widniał napis "Kamienne serce". Niżej były zdjęcia. Na pierwszym opentany przez akumę Iwan. Na drugim zgnieciona kartka, z której wylatuje czarno- fioletowy motyl. Na trzecim ja w postaci Czarnego Kota i Biedronka przybijamy sobie żółwika. I tak na każdej nastempnej stronie. Wspomniena wracają. Wszystko się przypomina. Zaczynając od Kamiennego Serca, kończąc na Władcy Ciem. Połowa książki została nie zapisana. Przekartkowałem puste strony. Nagle z książki wypadła koperta. -Dziwne...-szepnąłem. Nigdy wcześniej jej tu nie widziałem. Otworzyłem znaliezisko i moim oczom ukazała się fotografia. Byłem na niej ja, tata i mama. Wszyscy się uśmiechali. Dokładnie to samo zdjęcie wisi w salonie. W tem zauważyłem pewien szczegół. Broszka w kształcie lili z perłą na środku. Moje oczy zaszkliły się na jej wspomnienie. Pamiętam bardzo dobrza jak mama mi ją pokazała: ... Rozdział 6 Blondwłosy chłopiec siedzi na puchatym dywanie przed kominkiem i cały czas patrzy w jeden punkt. Jest to szkatółka leżąca na półeczce, do której nie dosięga. ''-Chcesz ją zobaczyć?- słyszy miły, kobiecy głos zza pleców. Odwraca się w jego stronę i kiwa głową na "tak".'' Kobieta z długim złotym warkoczem i szmaragdowymi oczyma zdejmuje drewniane pudełeczko i siada na przeciwko dziecka, serdecznie się uśmiechając. Wycięga przed siebie szkatółkę i kładzie ją na wygładzinie. Teraz blondyn może się jej lepiej przyjżeć. W drewnie wyrzeźbione zostały najróżniejsze kwiaty, od róży, aż po konwalie. Skrzyneczka zamiast klameczki ma pawią główkę. Poniżej niej umieszczony jest mały przycisk. Chłopiec dokładnie skanuje wzrokiem cały przedmiot. Jego zielone tęczówki błyszczą z podekscytowania. ''-Mamo? A co jest w środku?- teraz jego źrenice skierowane są na szmaragdowooką.'' ''-Chcesz się dowiedzieć?- pyta, pochylając się w stronę pudełeczka.'' ''-Tak chce! Bardzo chcę!- krzyczy mały. Matka posyła mu tylko nierozszywfrowanie spojrzenie i naciska przycisk.'' W pomieszczeniu natychmiast rozbrzmiewa niegłośna muzyka. Wieczko otworzyło się, a z głębi szkatółki wynużył się pąk. Stopniowo uchylał swe płatki. Pierwsza warstwa, druga warstwa, trzecia... Chłopiec patrzy na to wielkimi oczyma, pełnymi zaciekawienia, a jego opiekunka chichocze. ''-Wow...- tylko to udało mu się wydusić, zanim ostatnia warstwa płatków uchyliła się.'' Na samym środku kwiatu leżała broszka. Była piękna i taka... magiczna. Miała kształt lili z perłą pomiędzy płatkami. ''-Jest dla mnie bardzo cenna.- powiedziała kobieta, zagłuszając ym piękną melodie.'' Łzy swobodnie spływały po moich policzkach. -Czemu cię tu już nie ma?- szeptałem.- Gdzie jesteś mamo?- głos załamywał mi się przez płacz. Słona kropla skapnęła na zdjęcie, rozmywając jej twarz. Próbowałem ją wytrzeć lecz tylko pogorszyłem sytułację. Czuję się teraz taki samotny... Taki cholernie samotny... Dlaczego akurat mi to się przytrafia? Dlaczego akurat ja tracę wszystkie ważne dla mnie osoby? "Gdy coś się stanie otrzyj łzy, wstań i ruszaj dalej!"- ''przypomniały mi się słowa mojej mamy. Tak też zrobiłem. Schowałem zdjęcia i książkę, wziąłem pudełko z pierścieniem i poszedłem się przewietrzyć. '''Rozdział 7' Bardzo długo chodziłem po parku. No, a dokładniej spacerowałem wokoło fontanny dopóki się nie zmęczyłem. Wtedy usiadłem na ławce. No i do teraz siędzię tak i siędzę... Rozmyślam na różne tematy. Te, które są dla mnie ważne..., ale też te bardziej... typu: Jestem głodny. No w sumie to ważny problem. Postanowiłem, że wstąpie do piekarni "Tom & Sabine" i kupię sobie croissanty z czekoladą. Takie chodzenie w kółko naprawdę może zmęczyć. Bydynek był zaraz obok parku, więc dotarłem tam szybko. Wszedłem do środka, a dzwoneczek wiszący nad drzwiami wydał z siebie charakterystyczny dźwięk. Zewsząd udeżył we mnie zapach świeżego pieczywa. Dopiero teraz zrozumiałem jak bardzo potrzebuje jedzenia. -Dzień dobry!- przywitałem się z panem Dupain stojącym przy ladzie. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do mnie. Odwzajemniłem gest. -Witaj! Co podać?- zapytał miło. Rozglądałem się chwilę, po czym dostrzegłem upragnione przeze mnie rogaliki. -Poproszę dwa, abo nie, trzy croissanty z czekoladą.- powiedziałem z dziecięcą radością. Pan Tom podał mi świżutkie pieczywo. -Prosto z pieca.- wydusił powstrzymując śmiech na widok mojej miny.- 2:30€ proszę.- dodał po chwili. Posłusznie zapłaciłem i opuściłem mój raj. Chciałbym mieć takiego ojca- wiecznie wesołego. Mój też kiedyś taki był, ale po odejściu mamy strasznie się zmienił. I to wcale nie na lepsze. Ugryzłem rogalika. No właśnie mama, tata, ja, szatółka... To magiczne drewniane pudełeczko cały czas zapsząta moje myśli, a wraz z nim przypomina mi się broszka.Ciekawe gdzie teraz są... Ale nie czas teraz na rozmyślania! Właśnie trzymam najlepszą rzecz na świecie i mam zamiar się z tego cieszyć! Wiem co jeszcze bardziej poprawi mi humor, a raczej kto. Uśmiechnąłem się sam do siebie i postanowiłem napisać do mojej przyjaciółki? Mogę ją tak nazwać? Mniejsza z tym. Do: IBF Cześć! Co tam? Zajadałem się kolejnym croissantem czekając na odpowiedz. No i rzeczywiście czekałem dłuższą chwilę. Od: IBF Hejka! Nie najlepiej... Mam zły dzień. A u cb? Kropka po słowach "Mam zły dzień"... Hmm... Chyba nie powinienem drążyć tematu. Ona już raz mi poprawiła humor. Teraz moja kolej. Misję "Uśmiech" uważam za rozpoczętą! Rozdział 8 Usiadłem na ławce z uśmiechem charakterystycznym dla Czarnego Kota, zastanawiając się nad tym co odpisać. Nie wpadło mi do głowy nic kreatywnego. Do: IBF U mnie było podobnie, ale się zmieniło po tym, gdy wstąpiłem do mojego raju^^ Już teraz mogę stwierdzić, że moja misja skończy się niepowodzeniem. Od: IBF A co jest tym twoim rajem? Do: IBF Mój raj to miejsce, do którego wchodzi się przez bramę z precelków, a na drzewach i krzewach zamiast owoców rosną ciaseczka i croissanty z czekoladą *.* (Czyt.; piekarnia" Tom i Sabine") A twój? Rozmażyłem się myśląc o tych wszystkich pysznościach... Skarbeńki y moje chodźcie do tatusia! Stop... Czy ja zaczynam myśleć jak Plagg? No właśnie... Gdy tylko załorzę pierścień będę musiał słuchać tego zżędzenia mojego kwami... Masakra. Nagle usłyszałem dźwięk nadchodzącej wiadomości. Od: IBF LoL> .< Ok, moja kolej. Mój raj to miejsce którego strzegą żelkowe misie, a zamiast ziemi chodzi się po wacie cukrowej. Naturalnie występują tam drzewa cukierkowe i rzeki z gorącą czekoladą. Do: IBF Mniam... Chciałbym żyć w takiej krainie! (Pomińmy to, że odemnie zgapiłaś ;-;) Zabierz mnie tam! To naprawde kuszące rozwiązanie... Polecieć do takiej słodkiej krainy i pożucić wszystkie swoje problemy. Nie wytrzymam dłużej na tej ławce! Idę na wierze Eiffla. Od: IBF Chętnie dzieciaczku. Tylko znajdź transport :) :D Czy ona wysłała mi uśmieszek? To znaczy, że ją pocieszyłem. -Zaliczone!- powiedziałem sam do siebie, nie zwracając na to większej uwagi. Do: IBF Moja misja zakończyła się powodzeniem! Od: IBF Jaka misja?? Do: IBF '' ''Pocieszenia cię. I teraz domagam się nagrody. Chce dożywotni zapas słodyczy! Od: IBF Nic z tego! Muszę kończyć! Papatki! Do: IBF '' ''Cześć! I nim sie obejrzałem wspinałem się po schodach symbolu Paryża. Zrobiło się ciemno, przez co przypomniała mi się ta noc... Byłem na górze konstrukcji, gdy usłyszałem ciche nucenie. Dochodziło z drugiej strony tarasu widokowego. Podszedłem w tamto miejsce. -Dobry wieczór!- powiedziałaem przyjaźnie. Rozdział 9 -Czarn...A-adrien?!- powiedziała dziewczyna odwracając się. -Tak, to ja... Co tu robisz?- spytałem na rozluźnienie atwosfery. -J-ja siedzię tu-taj i myślę. Lubie patrzeć gwiazy. Znaczy na gwiazdy!- powiedziała rumieniąc się. Niby się przyjaźnimy, ale... nie dokońca. Chciałybym to zmienić, jednak nie jest to zbyt łatwe skoro ciągle się jąka.- A t-ty?- dodała nieśmiało wskazując na mnie palcem. -Przyszedłem się przewietrzyć, ale niedługo muszę wracać.- uśmiechnąłem się. Odwzajemniła gest i owróciła się spowrotem w stronę nieba. Stanąłem koło niej. Nagle zobaczyliśmy spadającą gwiazdę. Przypomniała mi coś... Dwie osoby w lateksowych strojach stoją na wierzy Eiffla. Ich oczy błyszczą ze skupienia, włosy są rozwiane na wszystkie strony przez lekki, ciepły wiatr. Księżyc jest w pełni , a jego jasne śiatło odbija się w Sekwanie. Zapatrzeni w niebo dostrzegają srebrny punkcik "spadający" z nieba. Oboje wymyślają życzenie. Niestety jedno z nich nigdy się nie spełni. -Nigdy.- szepnąłem, jednak czarnowłosa to usłyszała. -Czy coś się stało?- zapytała z wyczuwalną troską w głosie. -Nie. Poprostu mam zły dzień. Za dużo wspomnień.- ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziałem ciszej. Poczułem jej dłoń na ramieniu. -Nigdy nie trać nadzieji na lepsze jutro.- powiedziała, a ja spojrzałem jej w oczy. Piękne, fiołkowe oczy... Gdzieś już je widziałem. Patrzyliśmy na siebię przez chwilkę uśmiechając się, po czym usłyszeliśmy dzwony katedry Notre Dame. -Muszę już iść.- oświadczyłem.- Do zobaczenia Marinette!- pożegnałem się i odszedłem. Schodziłem na dół, kiedy mój telefon zaczął dzwonić. Odebrałem połączenie. -Halo? -Gdzie ty jesteś? Twój ojciec jest bardzo zdenerwowany! Nie było cię cały dzień! I do tego- krzyczała Nathalie, ale jej przerwałem. -Spokojnie już wracam. Powiedz ojcu, że potrzrebowałem pobyć sam.- oznajmiłem spokojnie, po czym się rozłączyłem. Teraz nie dość, że bedę musiał słuchać wywodów Plagga to jeszcze asystentki ojca. Mówi się trudno. * Byłem już w pokoju. Leżałem na łóżku gotowy do snu. Myślałem o mamie. Przypominałem sobie różne momenty spędzone z nią. Mały blondwłosy chłopiec siedzi w kasku i ochraniaczach na schodku i czeka na swoją mamę. Obok niego stoji rowerek, na którym miał nauczyć się jeździć. Zielonooka kobieta potchodzi miło uśmiechając się do synka. Gestem wskazuje, by chłopiec usiadł na rowerku. Gdy już to zrobił pcha go lekko i każe pedałować. Blondynkowi udaje się przejechć kawałek po czym przewraca się. Podchodzi do niego roześmiana matka. Teraz śmieją się razem. Z tym wspomnienie odpłynęłem w obięcia Morfeusza. Czekał mnie długi, błogi sen. *** Przepraszam, że tak długo nie było rozdziału. I jak wam się podoba? Zaciekawiłam was? Liczę na komentarze (nie tylko te pozytywne). Do zobaczenia! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania